Sighs
by StrikeMeDown
Summary: .:StrikeMeDown:.Porque Edward, aunque por más fuera amado, sabía que los suspiros por ella no acabarían, ya que, aún estaba prendado por esos ojos achocolatados. All Humans. Universo Alterno.


**Sumario:** Porque Edward, aunque por más fuera amado, sabía que los suspiros por ella no acabarían, ya que, aún estaba prendado por esos ojos achocolatados. All Humans. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, por mas que lo quiera, todo esto es de Meyer.

* * *

**Sighs**

_"El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón"_

_-Anónimo_

Tirado en la hierba, miraba el cielo estrellado. Las miles de luces, como focos en el manto azul medianoche, resplandecían hermosamente frente a mis ojos. Suspiré, por más belleza que había arriba de mí, no superaba a la belleza de una chica que me hacía suspirar ahora.

Esos ojos, esos achocolatados ojos. Suspire otra vez, ese era el décimo suspiro. Me ponía muy meloso cuando pensaba en ella.

Pero, como no ponerse así por ella, ella era solo... Simplemente perfecta. Unos ojos de color chocolate impactantes, dulces, comprensivos y tan expresivos que parecía un libro abierto. Una personalidad tímida, contrastaba perfectamente con su aspecto de muñequita de porcelana. Su cabello castaño, tan suave y sedoso a la vista, moría por enredar entre mis dedos algunos mechones de ese brillante pelo. Como olvidar su extremada torpeza y su tendencia de tomar un hermoso y adorable sonrojo inoportuno cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Cómo dije antes, simplemente perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Suspiré otra vez, observé a mi alrededor, el bello prado que encontré cuando era pequeño seguía igual como antes, las pequeñas flores silvestres llenaban todo el pedazo de tierra circular, rodeado de árboles que se alzaban con esplendor, tapando algunas partes del cielo estrellado y la luna menguante iluminaba tenuemente el prado, era hermoso.

_Pero no más que ella. _Estúpida vocecita interna ¡Cállate o lo haré yo mismo!

_No puedes hacerlo, somos la misma persona_. Rayos, tenia razón.

_Siempre la tengo._ ¡Cállate!

La única persona a la que le había mostrado esto era a Bella, ya que un día me dio un ataque masoquista y tuve el valor de invitarla a mi lugar especial. La mirada que tenia cuando vio el prado era inigualable. El brillo extraño que apareció en sus ojos no se podía comparar a las mil y una estrellas que brillaban esta noche, hermosa, perfecta.

Pasamos un lindo y corto tato allí, aunque habíamos pasado más de 5 horas en el prado.

Suspiré, odiaba cuando suspiraba así. No era así, yo no ando suspirando como si el alma se me fuera en eso, es absurdo.

_El amor es absurdo._ Bendita vocecita del demonio.

_Te contradeciste, idiota._ Pfff...

Estaba tan absorto con mis pensamientos y lidiando con la esquizofrenia que no me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en el prado.

-¿Edward?- una pregunta vacilante llego hasta mis oídos. La hermosa voz me lleno por completo y sólo un nombre vino a mi cabeza: Bella.

-Bella... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mientras me incorporaba dirigiendo la mirada hacía donde provenía la voz.

Y allí estaba parada, medio recostada en un árbol. Se notaba que había corrido ya que estaba jadeando y se veían gotas de sudor, o sólo era por la pequeña llovizna que estaba cayendo en ese momento. Al mirarle las manos note que estaban raspadas y el pantalón se veía desgastado en la parte de las rodillas.

-¿Qué te paso?- era una pregunta estúpida, claro que se había caído en el trayecto, tonta, Bella. Me dirigí hacia ella y la tome por las manos para examinarla. Su mirada nunca se había despegado de la mía.

Dirigí mis ojos a las palmas y vi que las raspadas eran leves, pero había tierra acumulada.

-Ven aquí, Bella.- dije mientras la dirigía hacia el centro del prado, donde estaba acostado. La llovizna era un poco más fuerte en ese lugar y más abundante. Alce sus manos para que el agua las recorriera.

De camino, la lluvia se volvió mas fuerte y las gotas de lluvia fácilmente dolían si golpeaban una parte sensible del cuerpo. Baje sus manos y las tome entre las mías. Por primera vez en esta semana la mire a los ojos, mala idea. Su ojos, sus grandes ojos achocolatados me miraban fijamente, tenían un brillo extraño prendados en ellos.

No se porque lo hice, puede ser.... No me pude retener.

Lo único que recuerdo fueron mis labios estrellándose gentilmente contra los suyos, su dulce sabor, mis manos entrelazándose con una de las suyas y la otra fuertemente afianzada en su cintura. Su mano recorriendo libremente desde mi cabello hasta mi antebrazo izquierdo, los movimientos de su boca contra la mía, mis dientes mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

Hasta que la estúpida sensación de asfixia mando al demonio ese momento. De mala gana tuve que alejarme de ella, no queriendo perder contacto con sus labios, pero teníamos que respirar para vivir, por mala suerte.

Nota mental: La próxima vez, usa la nariz.

La guíe hacia los árboles, donde la lluvia no era tan fuerte. Cuando la mire, vi que tenia la cabeza gacha, el cabello pegado a la cara que ahora estaba teñida de un adorable color rojo. Sus labios, hinchados como debían de estar los míos, me incitaban a besarla otra vez, pero me retuve, no podía darme el lujo de besarla otra vez sin permiso en una sola noche.

-Bella...-suspiré su nombre para decirle que no sentía remordimiento por lo que paso, pero lo que hizo me dejo en shock. Se acercó a mí y me estrecho fuertemente la cintura con sus delgados brazos. Su pequeña cara enterrada en mi pecho mientras sentía que aspiraba mi olor a lluvia. La estreché también por los hombros y la atrajé mas hacia mi. Enterré mi nariz y respire el dulce aroma que ella desprendía: Una combinación a fresas y Fresia con ahora olor a lluvia. Me volvía loco.

Suspiré en su cabello.

-Te quiero, Edward.-mis oídos oyeron un suave susurro, casi imperceptible. Creo que fue mi imaginación o algo, pero al otra afirmación me llego desprevenido.

-Te amo.-

La tomé por los hombros y la aleje de mi pecho para ver su cara; seguía igual que antes, roja como un tomate y el mismo brillo en sus ojos. Me devolvió la mirada con un matiz de pregunta, como cuestionando si las palabras son correspondidas.

Embocé una sonrisa torcida, antes de contestar:

-No sabes cuanto me alegra esas palabras.- respondí simplemente. La abrace fuertemente y me separe otra vez para guiarla al centro del prado, la lluvia había acabado.

Nos acostamos en el pasto y coloque mi oído sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón, tratando de no poner tanto peso encima de ella. Empecé a oír esos maravillosos sonidos, acelerados, mientras sentía sus delicadas manos en mi cabello.

Suspiré por enésima vez.

No podía estar mas relajado, sus caricias en mi pelo y los latidos de su corazón eran música para mis oídos.

_Amor, amor, amor...Que dulce amor._ Deja de canturrear y déjame solo con ella, una vez en tu vida.

_Si eso es lo que quieres..._ Aleluya ¡Se fue la vocecita irritante!

Ni pensar del porque estaba aquí, solo por esta chica que tenia debajo de mi. El motivo de mi escapada nocturna estaba junto a mí correspondiendo mis sentimientos.

La chica perfecta que no tenia porque estar conmigo me amaba, era amado.

Todos los malditos suspiros aún no desaparecerán, ya que, aunque tenga a la chica, aun sigo enamorado.


End file.
